The Goofy Files
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: Just something BeingGirl and I made up when we were IM'ing.


...ARI

Dan: *kidnaps Sam and goes crazy* If that's possible anymore.

Dan: Danny you are such a baby.

*Danny is now wearing the baby suit from MBK* What the hell...?

Dan and me, in sync: (Please) update your story 'cause it's funny/angsty.

Dan: I need to teach you how to be scary. Come on, I'll fill out the adoption papers...

Me: SO YOU DO HAVE A HEART!

...BEINGGIRL

me: good Lord, Danny. come here! *Gibbs slaps and touches chest, changing him back into 14-year-old Danny* thats my gift to you. from one halfa to another.

Dan: you're a halfa?

me: oh shut it.

Sam: little help!

me and danny: coming!

me: *punches Dan and holds arms behind back*

Danny: *grabs Sam and puts her on the ground* stay.

me: little help, dork!

Danny: coming! *grabs Fenton Thermos* *sucks Dan in*

me: how do you ike me now? *asks cockily* *laughs at Sam's face*

Sam: not saying a word. nope. *shakes head in annoyed manor*

...ARI

Dan: *breaks free* Ari needs me for her story, and BABY. BABY. BABY. BABY. *Danny is wearing baby suit, again* HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: *Sucker punches Dan, in leapord pjs and raichu slippers* WAKE ME UP AGAIN YOU DIE...AGAIN.

...BEINGGIRL

me: *raises eyebrow* seriously man? *floating above ground three feet. arms crossed and looking annoyed* come her Danny.

Danny: *crosses arms angrily* fine. *flies over and glares at Dan*

me: dont worry. we can beat the crap out of him after the story ends.*changes Danny back*

Danny: thank you. *said in annoyed tone* and looking forward to beating the tar out of him.

Sam: Stop ignoring me!

...ARI

Me: Dan, I don't need you, I just need a clone. *Makes a Dan clone and shoves him into Danny* do as you guys please.

...BEINGGIRL

me: ready?

Danny: with pleasure

Dan: oh crud!

me and Danny: *pulls fists back and lets him have it*

Dan: OW! *gets punched in the gut* Ah! *gets head frozen in ice*

me: take that Bastard!

Danny: time to take out the trash. *throws me the Thermos*

me: really?

Danny: go for it.

me: *makes thermos suck Dan in* good bye loser!

Dan: great. *looks annoyed at bottom of thermos* I WILL GET OUT OF HERE!

me: yeah right.

Sam: STOP IGNOR-*gets kissed square on the mouth*

Danny: relax. ok? you are my girl. not his.

Sam: mmmm ok. *giggles*

...ARI

Me: *looks at Dan clone in front of her* Is it just me or does he look stupider than usual?

Danny: Yep.

Me: *snicker* Hmm...Where's Dani? I just saw Clockwork and she becomes evil too.

Dani: H-Here I am...*Is bleeding and melting*

Dan: *Making Thermos rattle* I'm...Gonna...Get...OUT!

Sam, and everyone: DOUBT IT!

...BEINGGIRL

me: oh no! Dani are you ok?

Dani: no. *falls to the ground weakly*

me: *floats down to ground and changes back* oh, Dani. let me see.

Danny: what are you gonna do?

me: shhh! Dani, roll onto your back for me, ok?

Dani: owww...*rolls onto back*

me: *touches bleeding and oozing stomach and freezes and heals wounds* there you go.

Dani: thanks.

me: *helps Dani stand up* so, howd this happen?

Dani: do i really have to answer?

Danny: Vlad. definitely.

me: stupid cheese head. *shakes head* wanna go destroy him, too, Danny?

Danny: nah. *changes back* let's just go to the pool. it is summer, after all.

me: not for me, man. just the weekend.

Danny: your point?

me: true. let's go. come on Ari, Dani, Dan Clone. *looks at Dan Clone happily* can you not be evil today? i think we should all just hang out and have fun.

Dan clone: fine. but tomorrow, i'm woopin your butts!

Danny and me: YEAH RIGHT!

...ARI

Me: Oh wait I forgot something! *goes and gets a camera* I wanna see when Dan's hair goes out.

Dani: *snicker* Dude, you carry that around along with a sketchpad all the time, don't you?

Me: ...No...*hides camera and sketchpad behind back* LET'S JUST GO OK? *teleports to pool*

...BEINGGIRL

me: wait! *watches as you, Dani and Sam teleport* crap.

Danny: hmm...

me: wanna fly?

Danny: but we'd have to change back.

me: true. hm...

Danny: how about we just walk?

me: and risk Sam getting jealous? UM...NO!

Danny: fine! you win! we fly! i'm goin' ghost! *transforms*

me: *raises eyebrow* fine. Ghost Gal Now! *changes into alter-ego, Contata.

Danny: cool. what do ya call yourself?

me: Contata. now let's fly! *jumps into air and flies as quickly as i can*

Danny: whoa! wait up! *jumps into air after me and flies to catch up with me*

me: dork.

...ARI

Me: Hm. Flying. Forgot I could fly. Weird. *transforms into alter-ego, Ocean Echo*

Sam: *counts on fingers* 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. 8 halfas.

Me: Yeah...WAIT! ONLY 5! Because Darkest Dream, Dark Danielle, and Dan don't count.

Danny: Um...I'm confused now.

Me and you: *glance at each other and snicker* DORK.

Sam: Hey! The only one who can call him a dork is me, Dani, and Jazz!

Tucker: *comes up and stares at me and you* Wanna go out?

Me and you:...

...BEINGGIRL

me: Tucker, you're to much of an ego-filled maniac. but

sure. :)

Danny and Sam: *gasps loudly*

Danny: he did it.

Sam: our little Tuck is all grown up.

me: *groans* come on guys, he's cute. and a computer nerd. just like me *pulls out laptop and iPod and 2 mp3s and palm pilot* i love electronics.

you: WHAT THE?

Tucker: thank you thank you thank you!

me: *blushing* just enjoy the day, ok? *walks away, half in shock*

Dash: whoa, who are you?

me: Contata. and i'm going into the pool. bye.

Dash: wait...

me: see that girl over there? shes really nice and thinks your super cute. her name is Ocean Echo and i'll kill you if you dont be nice to her.

you:...

Dash: hey Ocean! that's such a cute name.

you: thanks Contata! really! *uses halfa powers to start chewing me out in mind* "idiot! stupid!"

me: "Shut it. you're welcome" *laughs and dives into pool*

...ARI

Dash: Do you want to get an ice cream sometime?

Me: Grrr...I mean SURE! *GRRR why did you do that?*

Dash: Yes! Thanks Contata!

Me: *sarcastically* yeah thanks Contata.

Danny: We have lost her to the dark side.

Me: *whisper* No...No you haven't. 'Cause he only likes my

ghost form.

...BEINGGIRL

me: *jumps out of pool, gasping for air. starts rolling on the ground, dying of laugher*

Danny: you're so evil.

me: HAAAHAAAHAAA! I GOT YOU GOOD!

Dash: huh?

me: HAAAHAAAHAA! have fun with him Ocean! be nice!

you: ...

Dash: what?

you: nothing. she's just...crazy.

me: OH YES I AM! *turns back into BG* oh crap

Dash: whoa. you're...you're...human?

me: big freakin woop. *gets off ground and walks over to you guys*

Danny: great going genius.

Tucker: wow...

me: hey, i dont have an identity to protect anyway. you guys do.

you: oh that's sweet.

Danny: whatever.

Sam: you are crazy, you know that?

me: well, no duh. obviously i wouldntve almost died laughing if i wasnt insane. *changes back* Dash, be a dear and dont tell anyone?

Dash: why wouldnt i?

me: i'll...uh...do one thing you want. *cant be perverted, OCEAN!*

Danny: oh thats scary.

me: eh. whatever. just bring it on.

Dash: I dare you to kiss Fenton over here.

...ARI

Me: *mind-time* "Can I transform and get out of this stupid date? It's your fault anyway. I'd rather eat a frog!"

Danny: This is amusing.

You: Shut it and pucker up.

...BEINGGIRL

me: oh shit. Sam, dont kill me...please?

Sam: why would i? you're already half dead anyway. *smiles evilly* besides, this'll be amusing.

Danny: i thought you'd be on my side!

Sam: dork.

me: now we gots all them sayin it! *approaches Danny awkwardly* hate me?

Danny: what do you think?

Dani: don't hate her, cous!

Danny: shut up!

me: *Ocean, you suck. ok, no u dont. i love him, but still. if you really want to break Dash's heart, go ahead. or, you know, just spend the day with him and then tell him you have someone else.* ok...wait a second. Dash? this is Phantom. not Fenton. how dumb are you? *does he know or something?*

...ARI

Me: Ugh fine. *transforms* AW SHIT! I forgot my human half is prettier than my ghost half!

Danny: Um...THIS IS ALL AN ILLUSION!

Me: Okay, Mr. Jedi, nobody knows..."Not yet, anyway."

You: HAHAHA!

Dash: Can't wait for the date, Ocean! Wait, in human, what's your name?

Me: Ari, just Ari.

...BEINGGIRL

me: ARI! dude! *does he freakin know or not?*

Danny: come on already and kiss me!

me: fine, dork. *looks at Tucker* sorry, hon.

Tucker: SHE CALLED ME HON! *faints happily*

me: such a dork...

Danny: no, im the dork! ... wait a second!

Sam, Ari, Dash, and Me: *all burst out laughing*

me: WE GOT YOU GOOD! *wipes tears away* ok, pucker up.

Danny: ok *puckers*

me: *puckers* ... *lips touch, kiss for three seconds, back away and changes back into BG* sorry Phantom.

Danny: *opens eyes* its ok.

Sam: ...

Ari: *laughing insanely*

me: dudes, just call me Hayden, please?

Dash: Hayden and Phantom sitting in a-

Sam: DASH!

Dash: sorry! *cowers away from her*

me: ...

...ARI

Me: *Snicker* "Hayden, nobody except his friends know."

You:...

Dash: So is Ocean still going out with me or not?

You: Of course she is! She's too sweet a thing to say no!

Me: "I really hate my life right now."

Dash: *Kisses me for about 5 seconds, then blushes and pulls away*

Me: Um..."EW GROSS! YUCK! EWWWWWWWWWW!"

...BEINGGIRL

me: *rolling on the ground, laughing.* poor DASHY-POO! in love with the wrong girl!

Dash: huh?

me: Dude, you belong with Star. get used to it.

Dash: really? *looks at Ari* *turns head and looks at Star, sunbathing* umm?

Ari: go for it. *smiles* *Thanks Hayden. at least you got me out of this mess*

Dash: i'm sorry...

Ari: it's cool. now go.

Dash: *smiles* bye!

me: whoo, hoo, ohh. i havent laughed like that since November! wow! *gets off ground*

Sam: I got a bone to pick with you! come here!

me: ok. i'll take it. *stands strong, eyes shut tightly* *recieves hug from

someone...*

Sam: it's cool. today was awesome. *pulls back*

Ari: *pulls back* thank u!

Danny: *pulls back* thanks for goin out with Tuck.

me: guys, i'm serious! he's sooo cute!

Tucker: *sits up, dissoriented* hmmm?

me: Dude, you rock. *helps him up and kisses him on cheek* let's go to the electronics shop?

Tucker: sure!

me: *changes into Contata* just call me Contata! *grabs him and pulls us both into the air* we'll be back in an hour! *waves and flies super fast to nearest Best Buy* let the geeking out begin.

Ari: ...

Danny: I'm happy for them.

Dan clone: *wakes up* huh? what? whatd i miss?

Sam: nothin'.

Dan clone: oh. *falls back asleep*

...1 hour later...

me: that was so fun Tucker!

Danny: *is Fenton* what'd you guys do?

me: reprogramed a harddrive, synced songs to my iPod, and learned how to hack. you?

Sam: just hung out and enjoyed watching Dash go for Star. it's been hilarious.

me: why?

Sam: becuase she said yes!

...ARI

Me: *pops up from underwater, spraying water from mouth* Today has been awesome. And look! I'm actually tan! I'm usually pale! But...

You: But what?

Me: If Zach was here he would've sucker-punched Dash sooooooo hard. *dives back in* *Zach teleports here with a diamond ring*

Zach: Jessica Danielle Juarez, will you marry me?

Me: ...YES! YES YES YESSSSS! ...But we're fifteen. AW WHO CARES! :3

...BEINGGIRL

me: dude...dude... *shakes head* dude...

Danny: oh relax. its not that bad.

me: its not bad at all! i just...sorta...

Sam: what?

me: my wittle ari's all grown up! *pretends to burst into tears*

Ari: itll be ok.

me: eh, i know. *stops fake crying* *turns into Hayden*

Zach: whoa...

me: *eyes you* Ari.

Ari: fine! *turns into Ocean*

Zach: you're...beautiful. *kisses you*

Danny: You're beautiful. *kisses Sam*

Tucker: you're beautiful?

me: *kisses Tucker on the mouth* you are so sweet!

Tucker: i knew i loved you. *kisses again*

*everyone pulls back, staring lovingly into the other's eyes*

me: *phone rings: BEEP BOP BEEP!* *looks at it* oh crap! i gotta go to the hospital! i'll be back later guys! *turns into Contata and flies out of Phantom World*

Everyone: oh...bye...

...ARI

Me: *flies off with Zach* bbl!


End file.
